The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia plant, botanically known as Tradescantia×andersoniana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Chablis’.
The new Tradescantia originated from a cross-pollination of two unknown selections of Tradescantia×andersoniana, not patented. The new Tradescantia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Warmond, The Netherlands in 1999 from the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Warmond, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Tradescantia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.